Best Damn Thing
by Uncle Xigbar
Summary: Xigbar and Demyx broke up and moved on. But they're totally unhappy. Songfic. XigDem. R


**Hey guys! It's been a while since i've posted anythin. So I thought I try and do a song fic. first one EVA! enjoy.**

It had been a couple months since Xigbar and Demyx had gone out. They had broken up because people were starting to find out. They thought it was best for them to end it. Xigbar was now with Xaldin, and Demyx was with Zexion. They were both unhappy with their new boyfriends and wanted to get back together.

_It when a guy doesn't get the door,_

_Even though I told him yesterday, and the day before._

'Xaldin could you please' Xigbar stopped his sentence suddenly as Xaldin left. Leaving the door wide open. 'Sigh. I ask him but does he listen...no. Sigh.'

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab,_

_And I have to pull my money out, and that looks bad._

As they sat at the table in the restaurant they waiter walks over with the bill. 'I don't have my wallet on me at the moment. Could you please?' Xigbar sighed while nodding. Sick of having to pay when they went out. 'Thanks Xigbar.' And with that, Xaldin had gotten up and walked out. Leaving Xigbar alone to pay the bill.

'Why do I keep letting do that?' Xigbar asked himself sadly as he payed the bill.

_Where are the hopes, Where are the dreams,_

_My Cinderella story scene._

_When do you think they'll finally see._

'Everything was better with Demyx. Man I miss him.' Xigbar whispered to himself. Several tears falling down his face.

_(Chorus)_

_That your not not not gonna get any better,_

_That you won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never._

_Like it or not, even though he's alot like me,_

_We're not the same._

'If only I had you back. I should have listened to you when you said that it didn't matter what others said or thought.'

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle,_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal._

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand,_

_That a certain time of month, I don't want to hold his hand._

Zexion reached for Demyx' hand. But Demyx pulled away slightly. 'Not now. It's just...' Demyx trailed off. Zexion just rolled his and went to reading. Demyx just sighed mentally. He wanted to hold his hand, but it just never felt right.

_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in,_

_And they come home smelling like their ex boyfriends._

Demyx was half asleep. He stayed up late waiting for Zexion to come home. And when he did he hand a scent coming off of him. It did smell like him. It was more like something to do with dirt and rocks. Demyx knew where Zexion was now. He was with his ex. Lexaeus.

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams,_

_My Cinderella story scene._

_Now everybody's gonna see,_

_(chorus)_

_That your not not not gonna get any better,_

_That you won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never._

_Like it or not, even though he's alot like me,_

_We're not the same._

'He's noting like you. I miss you. I want to be with you. I wish that you would have listened to me. But I guess you were right.'

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle,_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal._

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._

Demyx walked along the quiet hall way towards Xigbar's room, just so he could see him. 'Hey. Where are you going?' Zexion asked Demyx. Demyx turned around to face him.

'No where.' Zexion rolled his eyes while glaring at Demyx.

'Um, Dem. We need to talk.' Demyx felt sadness hit him. He knew what was happening. It was the same as Xigbar. 'Look. I don't think this is working. It's over.' Zexion said with no tone or emotion in his voice. Demyx looked away as Zexion left. Demyx was left alone in the hall way. Left alone in the deafening silence. He opened up a portal and used it to go to his room. He fell on his bed and began to cry.

_(Chorus)_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better,_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never._

_Like it or not, even though he's a lot like me,_

_We're not the same._

'Look it just isn't working out.' Xaldin looked at Xigbar with disbelief.

'What? What do you mean?'

'It's just. It feels like you think that'll I do everything. And that you don't have to do a thing.' Xigbar said simply yet sadly. Xaldin began to glare at Xigbar.

'How dare you say that! I have done so much for you!'

'So much? Like what? Sit there and give me company while watching T.V? That's IT!' Xigbar yelled while slamming the door, storming down the hall way.

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle,_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal._

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._

Xigbar stopped walking and stood on the other side of the door to Demyx' room. He could hear quiet sobs. He knocked on the door, concerned about Demyx. The door opened up to Demyx, his eyes slightly red from crying. Xigbar showed a look of concern and took Demyx in his arms, holding him tightly as he cried more tears. 'Oh Demy. I'm here for you now. I should have listened to you. I love you.' Xigbar said calmly and caringly. Demyx looked up at Xigbar and smiled.

'Thank you Xiggie. I love you too!' Demyx said while tightening his hug. Xigbar smiled while holding Demyx.

'Demy. Will you be mine?' Xigbar asked seriously with a hint of lust. Demyx let go of Xigbar, grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room. Xigbar closed the door behind him. It wasn't until late afternoon the next day they came out.

Hand in hand, they both walked into the main room, where everyone was. They were all shocked to see that they were together. But they were happy. In love. And together.

_I'm the best thing that your eyes have ever seen._

**So what ya think? please tell me!**


End file.
